Overwatch: The Parody
by ghost83
Summary: Official story for "Dual Gashat: Demo". Game Disease has been brought to the world of Overwatch. With it, a new character enters the stage. They call him Doctor Parado. However... "I'm no doctor. A doctor can cure multiple illnesses, I don't. I'm just a gamer trying to get by with his life. Nothing more, nothing less." "He's basically a Gaming Doctor." "A parody of one, at least."
1. The not-a-Doctor

**(I gotta believe...)**

 _On a virtual plain, the camera shows a figure with a Dual Gashat in the hoister at his side. As the music slowly built up, the camera revealed that the figure had a black vest over a light blue shirt with magenta sleeves. He also wore purple pants with various light colors decorating the shins and black boots. He grabbed the Gashat Dual, the back of his head revealing that its black, turning the yellow dial before becoming **Perfect Puzzle** as the camera was about to show his face. **Perfect Puzzle** tilted his head as the title of the story showed:_

 ** _Overwatch: The Parody_**

 _The scene quickly transitioned to an unknown Proto-Gashat that was thrown in a certain direction._

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

 _The Gashat was caught and placed into a weird machine attached to a computer, the figure from earlier staring at a screen and coding away, the Gashat turning into pixels as the camera zoomed in on it._

 ** **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni****

 _The scene quickly transitioned to the figure with his back facing the camera, looking at his right raised hand as he dissolved into copper pixels._

 ** **Why? kizukeba I came too far****

 _The figure was in a white oblivion, numerous games appearing, before pairing up and swirling together._

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**  
 **The new beginning**

 _The figure was surrounded by numerous silhouettes that had scribbles on one of their forearms. However, the figure became a white silhouette, with no scribbles on ether of his forearms._

 **michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**  
 **I gotta believe!**  
 **(Turn it on!)**

 _A circle platform appeared, in the center stood the figure, revealing that he had red eyes. The camera circled as it showed that Hana/D Va, Lena/Tracer, Winston, Lucio, and Sombra were standing at the edge of the circle, each readying their weapons. Suddenly, the unknown teen grinned and became **Perfect Knock-Out.**_

 **Soutou**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**

 _A quick montage of attacks were shown. First, there were two monochrome silhouettes that did a cross-attack. Second, Reaper appeared and became his Wraith Form. Then, Soldier 47 quickly used his Ultimate and fired like crazy. Finally, Reinhart appeared with his hammer before Perfect Knock-Out suddenly appeared and slashed._

 **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

 _A close up of the teen's right side appeared, showing the Overwatch symbol against the night sky. Suddenly, the left side was shown, the Talon symbol shown against the morning sky._

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**  
 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 _Three different figures were shown: **Knock-Out Fighter, Bang-Bang Simulations, and** an figure with **Shakariki Sports**_ _themed armor **.**_

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

 _The scene quickly switched and showed the teen running towards a light as he turned into **Knock-Out Fighter.**_

 ** **I. kono te no naka****

 _Suddenly, **Knock-Out Fighter** became **Perfect Puzzle**._

 ** **II. susumu beki life****

 _ **Bang-Bang Simulations** became _**_Taddle Fantasy_.**

 ** **III. ikite iku dake****

 _The **Shakariki Sports armor** became something similar to **Lazar Turbo.**_

 _The teen was showed again back at his desk, leaning back and asleep as the computer screen displayed the title again:_

 **Overwatch: The Parody**

* * *

I sighed as I typed away, the progress on my project slowly getting more completed. You would think that 'Genmu' would've done this easily, but he didn't. It's like disassembling an _airplane_ by hand before blindly trying to put it back together, seats, wires, and fuel tanks included.

Difficult.

After stretching, saving my progress, and locking my computer while putting up the encryptions and firewalls, I grabbed the Gashat Dual I already have completed...

As I stepped out of my apartment and locked the door, the hospital I live across from suddenly had an area light up, projecting a blue transparent box while sirens sounded. I muttered as I walked over to my job, "Here's hoping nether Talon or Overwatch tries to recruit me..."

I crossed the street and entered the hospital, the staff dashing over to brief me as I asked, "So, what game is it this time?" A doctor read off of a clipboard as we went around a corner, "Subject is a female human. She has been infected with **Toki Meki Crisis."** "So I'm dealing with the 'dating simulator'? Good grief... Anything to note of the subject?" A nurse answered, "She hates violence and, according to her dating profile, dislikes hot temperatures." I nodded as a different nurse spoke up, "Doctor Parado! Did you meet your soulmate, yet?"

I stopped suddenly, my expression downcasted before I repeated to them, "I told you all before, I'm no doctor. A doctor is supposed to be a physician, one that uses medicine or holds a doctorate. I'm not a doctor. I'm just a gamer. Besides, I have no words to begin with..." With my piece said, I left the silent and stunned group behind me as I went out to the field.

Idly, I noticed a red light flashing to the side, indicating that it's being broadcasted live to the world.

I wonder who's watching me, this time?

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the base of Overwatch..._

Hana Song, also known as D Va, was watching the live stream of the area from her room. She watched the main star Parado walk up onto the field, looking at the pink infected patient. He spun the dial on his cartridge before a screen popped up behind him.

 **"PERFECT PUZZLE!"**

He slowly grinned as the area had spawned multiple medals, holding the cartridge in front of him.

 **"WHAT'S THE NEXT STAGE?"**

The phrase kept looping as Parado declared, "My heart is dancing! DAI HENSHIN!"

 **" _DUAL UP! GET THE GLORY IN THE CHAIN! PERFECT PUZZLE!_ "**

He was engulfed in blue pixels before his new look was revealed. His suit was black on the sides and white in the middle, the pattern resembling pixels and squares. On his feet, he wore black boots with gold lining. On his torso, he has the same gold plating with a 'window' showing puzzle pieces. On his shoulders and arms, there were blue armor. Finally, his helmet was blue and resembled an owl with yellow eyes. However, the strange thing was that on the other side of the blue armor, the other half was red in the back.

Hana is an avid fan of Parado, as he calls himself. No one knows where he came from, but he's famous in the gaming community despite not being a gamer himself. His country has been quarantined due to a mysterious outbreak called Game Disease, causing the victims to cause destructive damage in different yet common forms. Parado suddenly appeared and saved the patients that were currently affected. His only response to why he's helping is, "Bringing this disease here is my fault alone. I'll do my best to erase my mistake." Since then, he gained numerous followers in the gaming and medical community, even sending layouts for containment areas for Game Disease to hospitals around the world, just in case of Game Disease being in that area. Though the outside world thought of it as a joke, they installed and modified the designs regardless, just to be safe.

She hopes that one day he would join the ranks of Overwatch, but is currently content with what she has, at the moment. She watched in awe as Parado quickly and efficiently defeated the formerly infected patient, before the stream ended, signaling that the battle was over.

* * *

 _Back with "Parado"..._

I sighed and grabbed my 'reward' for defeating the illness while leaving the hospital, no one bothering to stop me as I exited.

Ever since coming into this world, I called myself by the original name of the original user of the Dual Gashat: Parado. It's all they know me as, and I want to keep it that way. Ever since those Bugsters showed up, it became a routine to me:

1\. Defeat Bugster using Perfect Puzzle/Knock-Out Fighter.

2\. After defeating Bugster, grab the manifested remains: the Gashats left behind.

3\. Go back to base and work on making **Mighty Doctors** or other Dual Gashats.

4\. Repeat steps 1 through 3 when more Bugsters appears.

5\. Try to have some free time to relax.

So far, it works. At the moment, I'm working on a project called **Bang-Bang Fantasy**. Another future project is **Doctor Brothers** , but I need up to four **Mighty Action X** Proto-Gashats _ORIGINS_ to even get started on that.

Taking a break, I decided to turn on the t.v. and see if anything happened in the outside world, only to see...

 ** _"BREAKING NEWS! A PAITENT HAS BECOME A VICTIM OF GAME DISEASE!"_**

I sighed heavily, before calling the director of my hospital, asking, "Is this a joke? If not, then we might as well stop the quarantine..." The omnic on the other line agreed, "I'll let the mayor know. And although it may be cruel of me to ask, Overwatch or Talon?"

I looked at the screen, and at the location this subject is at. "Depends... Since I've been dealing with this alone up until now, maybe Overwatch... Depends on their conditions and such. Can you contact Lucio for me? I'm heading to his hometown, so I want him to make a song for me." "I'll let him know right away. I know you don't like the title, but still, I thank you for helping us all this time, Doctor Parado." I chuckled humorous, "I'm no doctor. I merely only know how to cure one disease..."

As I hung up, my arm flared a little bit, causing me to grit slightly as I rolled up my sleeve.

I witnessed words slowly 'burning' into view on my left forearm.

As I read it, I was stunned by the first words my supposed soulmate will say to me.

A soulmate, that shouldn't even exist due to my home world. A world where all of this is a game. A world, where soulmates are merely a concept or idea.

 _A Gaming Doctor, huh? What level are you?_

* * *

 _At the same time, Hana's formerly blanked arm stung slightly, before it read a few words:_

 _ **I'm level 99, my current maximum level.**_

* * *

 _Next time on **Overwatch: The Parody...**_

 _"You're Doctor Parado, right? I'm Lucio, the guy your friend contacted."_

 _"Proceeding to Phase 99."_

 _"There's a Bugster in Russia?!"_

 _"I'm coming along with you."_

 _"I know the game just for you."_

 ** _"I'M READY FOR BATTLESHIP, KING OF FANTASY!"_**

* * *

 **Review?**


	2. Brazil Beats - Fantasy Simulations

**(I gotta believe...)**

 _On a virtual plain, the camera shows a figure with a Dual Gashat in the hoister at his side. As the music slowly built up, the camera revealed "Parado." He grabbed the Gashat Dual, turning the yellow dial before becoming **Perfect Puzzle** as the camera was about to show his face. **Perfect Puzzle** tilted his head as the title of the story showed:_

 ** _Overwatch: The Parody_**

 _The scene quickly transitioned to an unknown Proto-Gashat that was thrown in a certain direction._

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

 _The Gashat was caught and placed into a weird machine attached to a computer, Parado staring at a screen and coding away, the Gashat turning into pixels as the camera zoomed in on it._

 ** **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni****

 _The scene quickly transitioned to Parado with his back facing the camera, looking at his right raised hand as he dissolved into copper pixels._

 ** **Why? kizukeba I came too far****

 _He was now in a white oblivion, numerous games appearing, before pairing up and swirling together the said games._

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**  
 **The new beginning**

 _Parado was surrounded by numerous silhouettes that had scribbles on one of their forearms. However, "Parado" became a white silhouette, with no scribbles on ether of his forearms._

 **michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**  
 **I gotta believe!**  
 **(Turn it on!)**

 _A circle platform appeared, in the center stood "Parado", revealing that he had red eyes. The camera circled as it showed that Hana/D Va, Lena/Tracer, Winston, Lucio, and Sombra were standing at the edge of the circle, each readying their weapons. Suddenly, the Parado grinned and became **Perfect Knock-Out.**_

 **Soutou**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**

 _A quick montage of attacks were shown. First, there were two monochrome silhouettes that did a cross-attack. Second, Reaper appeared and became his Wraith Form. Then, Soldier 47 quickly used his Ultimate and fired like crazy. Finally, Reinhart appeared with his hammer before Perfect Knock-Out suddenly appeared and slashed._

 **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

 _A close up of Parado's right side appeared, showing the Overwatch symbol against the night sky. Suddenly, the left side was shown, the Talon symbol shown against the morning sky._

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**  
 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 _Three different figures were shown: **Knock-Out Fighter, Bang-Bang Simulations, and** a figure with **Shakariki Sports**_ _themed armor **.**_

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

 _The scene quickly switched and showed Parado running towards a light as he turned into **Knock-Out Fighter.**_

 ** **I. kono te no naka****

 _Suddenly, **Knock-Out Fighter** became **Perfect Puzzle**._

 ** **II. susumu beki life****

 _ **Bang-Bang Simulations** became _**_Taddle Fantasy_.**

 ** **III. ikite iku dake****

 _The **Shakariki Sports armor** became something similar to **Lazar Turbo.**_

 _Parado was showed again back at his desk, leaning back and asleep as the computer screen displayed the title again:_

 **Overwatch: The Parody**

* * *

I groaned while carrying my custom suitcase with me. It held all of my projects along with a compact version of my Gashat modifier. Stepping out of the plane, I was greeted with the site of a Brazilian man skating(?) towards me before stopping. He greeted, "You're Doctor Parado, right? I'm Lucio, the guy your friend contacted." I rolled my eyes but shook his hand, "I'm no doctor. But regardless, there's a Bugster patient?" He nodded and pulled out his modified megaphone, playing a tune before I followed him, drastically moving faster than I usually would as he explained, "Not sure what to make of it. We guessed it's the Game Disease, but it's not like what we've seen. It's orange, huge, and resembles one of those Bacterial Viruses."

I abruptly stopped, sighing, "I know what it is. Sadly, there's only one way to safely separate the Bugster from the patient." I resumed following him as I explained, "When the victim experiences enough stress, they become what's called a _**Bugster Union.**_ If I were to describe it as music, think of it as the 'build-up' before the main part of the song begins." Lucio nodded in understanding as we arrived at the containment cell.

However, when we arrived at the quarantined area, we not only saw the bacteria-like union, but also a union that resembled a gun. We both stopped to stare at it, before I broke the silence with a sigh, "Well, Lucio? Looks like you'll see the first procedure to defeating a Bugster." He looked interested as I entered the area, gaining the attention of both **Unions**. Leaving my system-locked baggage with Lucio, I pulled out a Gashat.

As I stared at it, it only reminded me that I didn't belong in this world, that I'm only copying the originals.

With a heavy sigh, I pointed the Gashat at them like a gun, muttering, "Long distance will be best for this situation. A rifle point blank works equally well." I spun the Gashat around my finger, recalling and paying homage to the doctor that used a shooting game.

I pressed the button, stating out loud, "Phase 1."

 **"BANG BANG SHOOTING!"**

" _Proto version,_ " I mentally added as the area reacted accordingly, the walls becoming reinforced so no innocent bystander can go in and be harmed. I spoke calmly out loud, "Henshin." After than, I spun the Gashat around my finger in the opposite direction before mimicking placing it back in my 'hoister', activating the transformation process as a grey light **_enveloped_** me.

 **"Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!"**

When it died down, I heard Lucio snort slightly. Understandable, given my current form. So, in order to make him understand, I explained, "If you want to separate the virus from the patient, Level 1 has enough force to do it harmlessly." The weapon arsenal cycled before I grabbed the gun.

" **GASHACON MAGNUM!"**

I declared, "Mission start!" I rapidly fired away at the viruses, the patients eventually being separated from them. After doing so, the Bugsters became two familiar 'bosses': Aranbura and Revol. Revol, the one based off of guns, demanded, "Snipe! What are you- wait... You're not Snipe, are you?" I took the Gashat out, revealing my real form. Aranbura shouted in surprise, "Parado?! No, you're not him...!"

I sighed before bringing out my latest prototype, addressing them, "It seems you two remembered the world you came from, up until your Game Over. In that case, you two will be my test trial for my latest Gashat Dual." I held it out to them, turning the dial once.

 **"TADDLE FANTASY!"**

 ** _"Let's going King of Fantasy!"_**

Suddenly, I turned the dial twice in the opposite direction.

 **"BANG BANG SIMULATIONS!"**

 **" _I ready for Battleship!_ "**

Revol's eyes widened in shock, "No way!"

I grinned, "Proceeding to Phase 99." I turned the dial so the images are in the middle.

 **"FANTASY SIMULATIONS!"**

 ** ** _"I'm ready for Battleship, King of Fantasy!"_****

The image behind me appeared. It had the 'demon king' from _Taddle Fantasy_ on the right as the entire foreground was on fire. On the left, the 'battle captain' from _Bang Bang Simulations_ saluted as the background had blips being targeted. The title **_Bang Bang Fantasy_** was in the middle of the two figures.

I continued, admitting to them, "Though I don't like being called it, I'm Doctor Parado. I eliminate Bugsters and make them into antibodies. Now, then... I believe the Parado you both knew said it like this."

I placed the Dual Gashat into my holder, crossing my arms in front of me.

"Maximum Dai Henshin!"

Dark red, dark blue, and ash grey pixels engulfed me as the dubbed jingle occurred.

 ** _"CLASH! MIX IT UP! TEMPORAL SITUATIONS! FANTASY SIMULATIONS~!"_**

I grinned as my new form materialized. I now wore an old captain's jacket, the left part grey and the right part red. Over my chest was my Rider Gauge. On each of my shoulders were two double-barrel turrets. Finally, on my head was a pair of horns with a captain's hat, a grey cape flowing down my back.

I spoke out loud, "The antibodies I create are often opposites of the other components used to make them. This combines the old-fashion JRPG games with modern first person shooters. This form is called **Fantasy Simulations** , level 99."

* * *

 _With D Va..._

D Va's eyes widened as she heard what Parado said, and remembered the words on her arm that appeared over night.

 _I'm **level 99** , my current maximum level._

* * *

Later...

I yawned as I walked out of the arena, Lucio looking at me stunned as I grabbed the newly formed Gashats while sitting on my baggage, looking at the games that they made. Lucio finally asked, "How the heck, did you do that?" I explained, "The virus is digital-based, using videogames as their forms. I'm not a doctor, I'm a gamer. I fight games with my own created games." Lucio stared at me before sighing, sitting down cross-legged while asking, "Why do you work alone?"

I paused, before looking at the games I received from the defeated Bugsters, "I work alone because it's a heavy burden. In games, you can respawn after dying. However, when I play, I can't 'respawn'. I won't force anyone to join me, but I won't prevent them either. If you plan on joining, you need to be ready to put your life on the line." Lucio was silent at that and was about to say something before my phone rang. I sighed, "I need to take this."

I pulled out my phone and greeted, "Doctor Parado speaking." The director of my hospital bluntly spoke, "Parado, a Russian says that **Gatton Bugster** has been materialized and is causing havoc." I asked in shock, "There's a Bugster in Russia?! What kind of havoc are we talking about?" "Level 30, with the ability to somehow negate the presence of any of your level 50s and above." I gritted before standing up, grabbing my baggage with me, "Let them know I'll be there as soon as I can." As I hung up, Lucio grabbed my shoulder and declared, "I'm coming along with you." I asked, "You know of the risks. Are you sure?"

He nodded, "If that was level 99, then I'm sure I can manage one of the levels. In fact, think one of those games fits me?" I smiled and nodded, "I know just the game for you." I held out of the Gashat, explaining, " **DoReMiFa Beat.** A rhythm game where you move to the rhythm of the game." Lucio grinned and nodded, "Nice. What level will it make me?" I sighed, "Level 3. And before you say anything, the levels that I currently have are all levels 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, and though risky, level 0. However, I'll tell you more on the way."

As we quickly gathered what we needed and left. As we stepped on my private jet, Lucio finally asked, "So, thinking about adding any others to this 'Gaming Doctors' group?" I shrugged and continued to work on developing my new Gashats, asking, "Depends. Do you think Junkrat and Roadhog will make good allies?"

* * *

 **Yep, I'm going there. Oh, if you want a better idea of what "Fantasy Simulations" looks like, go on deviantart and check out the artist 'DynamoTom'. Look under 'Kamen Riders' and scroll until you see it.**

 **Shout out to you, DT, for making the awesome artwork! Keep up the good work!**

 **So, who do you think will be joining Parado in his journey to end Game Disease?**

 **Review?**


	3. Level 3 with Russian Beats

**(I gotta believe...)**

 _On a virtual plain, the camera shows a figure with a Dual Gashat in the hoister at his side. As the music slowly built up, the camera revealed "Parado." He grabbed the Gashat Dual, turning the yellow dial before becoming **Perfect Puzzle** as the camera was about to show his face. **Perfect Puzzle** tilted his head as the title of the story showed:_

 ** _Overwatch: The Parody_**

 _The scene quickly transitioned to an unknown Proto-Gashat that was thrown in a certain direction._

 **I don't wanna know heta na shinjitsu nara**

 _The Gashat was caught and placed into a weird machine attached to a computer, Parado staring at a screen and coding away, the Gashat turning into pixels as the camera zoomed in on it._

 ** **I don't wanna know shiranai kurai ga ii noni****

 _The scene quickly transitioned to Parado with his back facing the camera, looking at his right raised hand as he dissolved into copper pixels._

 ** **Why? kizukeba I came too far****

 _He was now in a white oblivion, numerous games appearing, before pairing up and swirling together the said games._

 **Tomaranai kanjiru kono yokan wa**  
 **The new beginning**

 _Parado was surrounded by numerous silhouettes that had scribbles on one of their forearms. However, "Parado" became a white silhouette, with no scribbles on ether of his forearms._

 **michi no ryouiki ima wo kirihirakun da**  
 **I gotta believe!**  
 **(Turn it on!)**

 _A circle platform appeared, in the center stood "Parado", revealing that he had red eyes. The camera circled as it showed that Hana/D Va, Lena/Tracer, Winston, Lucio, and Sombra were standing at the edge of the circle, each readying their weapons. Suddenly, the Parado grinned and became **Perfect Knock-Out.**_

 **Soutou**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! takanaru**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kokoro ga**

 _A quick montage of attacks were shown. First, there were two monochrome silhouettes that did a cross-attack. Second, Reaper appeared and became his Wraith Form. Then, Soldier 47 quickly used his Ultimate and fired like crazy. Finally, Reinhart appeared with his hammer before Perfect Knock-Out suddenly appeared and slashed._

 **michibiku ano basho e kakenukete ikudake**

 _A close up of Parado's right side appeared, showing the Overwatch symbol against the night sky. Suddenly, the left side was shown, the Talon symbol shown against the morning sky._

 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**  
 **(Hey!) I'm on a mission right now**

 _Three different figures were shown: **Knock-Out Fighter, Bang-Bang Simulations, and** a figure with **Shakariki Sports**_ _themed armor **.**_

 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**  
 **EXCITE! EXCITE! kotae wa**

 _The scene quickly switched and showed Parado running towards a light as he turned into **Knock-Out Fighter.**_

 ** **I. kono te no naka****

 _Suddenly, **Knock-Out Fighter** became **Perfect Puzzle**._

 ** **II. susumu beki life****

 _ **Bang-Bang Simulations** became _**_Taddle Fantasy_.**

 ** **III. ikite iku dake****

 _The **Shakariki Sports armor** became something similar to **Lazar Turbo.**_

 _Parado was showed again back at his desk, leaning back and asleep as the computer screen displayed the title again:_

 **Overwatch: The Parody**

* * *

I sighed as I bundled up in my black fur coat, Lucio zipping up as well in clothes that are warm, comfortable, and easy to maneuver in. As we arrived, a buff pink-haired woman approached us, "Welcome to Krasnoyarsk Front. I'm Aleksandra Zaryanova, but please, call me Zarya." I nodded and shook her hand, "Doctor Parado. This is Lucio. I'm here for this Bugster problem of yours." Zarya blinked, "You're far away from home. Why?" I smiled sadly and answered, "Coming here is better than staying in my hometown. Besides, Lucio had a pair of Bugsters, so there was a breach in quarantine. Now, all I can do is travel around and hope for the best." We followed her as she lead us to the containment cell.

I nodded before placing my baggage down, "That's a **Gatton Bugster**. Mainly machine based and usually level 30. I would usually use a higher level, but somehow it restrains levels 50 and above." The two watched me rummage through my stored Gashats before I brought out the one I needed: **Taddle Quest** and **Proto DoReMiFa Beat**. I continued, locking the baggage and stepping forward, "De-buffing the Bugster is therefore the most efficient course of action, while running damage control. However, distracting it is more important. Proceed to Level 2."

I pressed the Gashat and prepared to become the surgeon.

 **"TADDLE QUEST!"**

 **" _Gashat! Let's Game! Metcha Game! Mutcha Game! What's your name?! I'm a Kamen Rider!_ "**

 **" _Gachan! Level Up! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Meguru! Taddle Quest~!_ "**

As I landed from the transformation I turned around to face the Bugster, idly saying out loud, "I want a few more blank Gashats... Proceed to Level 3." With that, I began heading towards the Bugster, pressing the button.

 **" _DoReMiFa Beat!"_**

A monochrome robot with notes coming off of it appeared and flew around me while damaging the Bugster. However, it quickly disassembled as the next line occurred while I started to run towards the Bugster.

 ** _"A Gacha! Do-Do-DoReMiFa-So-La-Ti-Do! OK! DoReMiFa Bea~t~!"_**

The monochrome pieces reassembled so that I was wearing armor that resembled a hat with speakers on my left shoulder, and two records on my right forearm.

I began punching the Bugster, landing hits and dodging out of the way. Successfully getting its attention, I maneuvered so it wouldn't damage people. However, just as I got in close, it used its huge robot arm to punch me into a store.

I groaned in pain as I saw my health bar go down by a couple of bars. The Bugster walked up to me and readied to hit me again, only for us to hear the voice of someone I didn't expect to join the fight.

" **Oh, let's break it down!"**

A huge pulse of light occurred, creating a sound shield that absorbed the damage. Taking advantage of the Bugster's confusion, I kicked it back before taking a look at Lucio.

His armor was equipped differently. He has a hat and chest plate, but that's where the similarities end. His sound gun had two speakers on the side, and he had the record disks hovering around him like drones.

Lucio waved before blasting the Bugster with damage. I wobbled a bit before standing up, Zarya helping me up as she held her mobile cannon and asked, "Are you alright?" Lucio started playing a different music as my health gauge filled up, nodding, "Yeah. Haven't felt a hit like that ever since I started out. But more important matters, why are you here?" She grinned and hefted her weapon, "This is my homeland, so I must defend it. I will help in any way possible." I nodded and was back to full health. Lucio asked, "So, Doc, how do we do this?"

I took command and spoke, " **Gatton** acts like the old cliché robots. It always announces their move before executing it. Recommended method? Making it stay in one place before dealing damage to it." Zarya sighed, "I'm capable of making a gravitational point, but it'll take some time." I nodded, my level 3 transformation being undone as I spoke, "We'll try to give you enough time. Lucio, let's get going!" I held out my hand and grabbed the sword.

 **GASHACON SWORD!**

"Proceeding with Bugster elimination!"

* * *

It was a long a tedious process, but we managed to beat the Bugster. Upon doing so, I grabbed three games that flew out of the remains. However, that's what _should_ have happened. Instead, I got _blank_ Gashats.

I was excited, before remembering that Lucio and Zarya has their own lives...

My smiled went away as I walked back to Lucio and Zarya. I nodded to both of them before picking up my case and walking away.

Lucio asked as he caught up with me, "Dude, what's going on?" I sighed before quickening my pace, "I know what path I'm going to have to take. I pray you go to Overwatch and join them." "So where are you heading?" "Mad Max."

As I boarded my plane alone, I knew this was for the best. Lucio's name doesn't deserve to be dragged through the mud. I'm a selfish Gamer who's only in it for his own benefit. But I can't eliminate the Bugsters on my own...

Solution?

Find neutral and equally selfish people that are possibly willing to join me.

And luckily, a Bugster popped up in my helpful destination. A place I thought I wouldn't be visiting in a long time...

I pulled out a Gashat Dual from my case before getting to work on my next game.

It was a long-term project, but I think I finally worked out the kinks in the game.

And what better place to beta-test this game than the current 'Mad Max' part of this world: Australia.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the base of Talon..._

Purple lights glowed in the dark as a female watched a live feed of Parado inside his plane. She smirked before casually walking out of her base, her left hand casually holding a Gashat. She activated the game and a female voice echoed out.

 **TOKI MEKI CRISIS!**

* * *

 **So, Parado is heading to Australia, Sombra has the** _ **TOKI MEKI CRISIS**_ **Gashat and is following Parado, and Lucio got abandoned from the start of joining Parado's side...**

 **Review?**

* * *

Parado's POV:

I sighed before stretching, looking over the games I currently have, along with the blank Gashats.

I then looked at the one game I didn't dare play, due to how my morals and mentality can easily be changed by it.

Hopefully, I won't ever use it.

I went back to coding my project, trying to get passed the memory-overlap of the game.


End file.
